Bittersweet
by tedyvirysa
Summary: This is a TurkeyxBulgaria fic and it will slowly turn in AU!


Bittersweet

Sadiq patrolled his borders with Bulgaria; it was seriously beyond him why he should do that anyway, no one was going to start a war with him anyway. It was raining again he would seriously have preferred to stay in his capital than walk around this muddy path. Turkey sight, after the fall of Ottoman Empire he sure as hell had been bugged by his neighbors a lot. They all knew how to hold grudges, damn brats, although he couldn't exactly call Bulgaria a brat, the guy was quite old looking when he first saw him, too bad he refused to become his ally, he could have really used someone like Aleksander against Byzantine. The skies were becoming darker, hell this wasn't save, Sadiq thought, he hadn't lived that long to die in a storm! With that he crossed the border and headed for the direction of one of Aleksander's cottages, he just hoped that the brunette hadn't sold it. When he neared the cottage he heard yelling coming out of the draw well, Sadiq picked in it only to see a glaring Bulgaria trying to get himself up.

"Aleksander, why the hell are you in that well?"

Bulgaria looked up at him and glared even more.

"I fell in, now could you help me get out of it?"

Sadiq smirked, well what an interesting situation.

"What if I don't want to, tulip? What will you do then?"

Bulgaria stopped his struggles to stare at the smirking Turk. Then his eyes narrowed, if the rain doesn't stop anytime soon he will drown and the other nation knew it. Time for some negotiation.

"Sadiq… I propose you a deal; you get me out of here and I will support your EU membership."

Turkey smirked even wider; dear Bulgaria should have known better than to give him a chance to get anything from him.

"Um, no. How about I get you out and then we spend till tomorrow together? Which will mean for you: no separating, no alone time and you will have to share everything with me, and by everything I mean everything."

Bulgaria's glare became more enhanced but he really had no other choice, with a defeated expression he agreed. After Turkey pulled him out they entered the cottage. Bulgaria emidiatly headed for the shower, but unknown to him Sadiq fallowed from behind, when Aleksander prepared the bathtub he was unceremoniously pinned to a wall by Sadiq who started undressing him.

"Sadiq, what the hell are you doing, stop it!"

"No can do~. You are too tense; you need some fun time, Bul-chan."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, YOU PERVERT!"

Turkey smirked and let his hand travel into Aleksander's pants and started stroking his vital region. When Bulgaria was about to cum Sadiq griped the vitals and stopped him, whimpering Aleksander looked up to his companion.

"Now, Aleksander, why don't you give me a kiss?"

Aleksander gripped the back of Sadiq's hair and kissed him long and passionately after which his vitals where released and he few to the floor, panting and sweaty, glaring at the smirking Sadiq.

"See, I knew you will feel all better after this, how about a bath now?"

"So you could try to rape me? I think not, Sadiq!"

Bulgaria was about to leave when he was dragged to the bathtub and unceremoniously dumped in the hot water.

"What part of share everything with me don't you understand, Aleksander?"

Unfortunately for Turkey, Bulgaria decided that enough is enough and kicked him where the sun doesn't shines, after a quick shower the enraged Balkan nation left the bathroom, not knowing of the beast he just created. Said beast was looking angrily at his vitals and even more so at the retreating Bulgarian, Sadiq really thought that it won't come to this, but he had little time left to get Bulgaria to fall for him, so maybe direct approach was a disaster, some romance may work better! Fully dressed with some clothes that he found in the wardrobe, the pervy nation went to see his cute boyfriend-to-be only to see him on the floor outside the bathroom, looking as angry as before.

"It's your fault, Turkey."

Sadiq looked at Bulgaria questionably and neared him.

"And for what exactly, for turning you into someone who could show compassion, for stopping your sadistic ways? Do you really miss your cruelty? If it wasn't for me taking you over you would have been stronger, true, but how much humanity would you have left? Tell me, if you weren't changed forcefully would you have changed on your own or would you have waited for something horrible to happen? I've know you ever since you moved into the Balkans and by what I remember from then, you were quite the war hound, you harmed anyone that stood in your way, your allegiance was false and your reason for life was to fight Byzantine, your only friend. Back then you were a nightmare to practically everyone, now they are still wary of you but don't fear you. Can't you see that what I did for you and the other bloodthirsty nation under my rule made you all human?"

Bulgaria broke in a laugh and clutched his stomach, getting up and going to Turkey.

"You call raping, insulting, beating, stealing and turning my people against each other means to turn me from what I used to be to something..."human"? How dare you! You didn't turn me into "human"; you turned me into a shadow of myself, that's what you fucking did! I could have made the world a better place; I wanted to do just that! You say _I_ was a layer, what about you? How many times did I tried to get you on my side, to help you against that backstabbing bastard Byzantine, but no, you never agreed to my proposals, not even once! Has it ever occurred to you that I would have helped you take down Constantinople if you had just agreed to my demands? Have it ever occurred to you that I may have chosen to help Byzantine that day because he was the lesser of two evils! You want to know if I would have changed. Why the hell would have I changed? I had nations that depended on me to protect them, changing would have meant certain slavery for them and after you took over me that's exactly what happened! I protected them for so long and you came and took them away; if anyone was a monster back then that was you!"

Bulgaria practically had angry fumes coming out of him by the end. Turkey chuckled and carried the kicking and screaming nation towards the bedroom cackling manically Sadiq throwed Aleksander on the bed and started tickling him. That served to enrage Aleksander even more so than before, which lead to Turkey's annoyance, who by that point of time pretty much abounded his plan.

"Okay, it's quite obvious that you don't like me, but listen to me you stubborn ass, I want a chance with you, me Sadiq, not Turkey! If you simply give me a chance I will prove you that I do love you and hold your breath, I do know that you will tell me I'm incapable of love. So what do you say?"

Bulgaria closed his eyes; it was unbearable to watch the other. Everything about Turkey screamed sadness, loneliness and hopefulness; he knew those emotions all too well, emotions that caused nightmares, they were ones of regret, a truly dangerous emotion that drove those who had sunken in it to self destruction. Was it right to leave Sadiq to sunk further, he deserved it...no! No one deserved what was happening to Turkey, no one! With a deep breath Aleksander opened his eyes to stare at Sadiq's hopeful ones. It wasn't right to leave him alone, but to sacrifice his happiness for Sadiq's wasn't right either. And yet he had done just that for Russia during the Soviet period, why should Turkey be any different? But still, Aleksander wanted happiness as well, hadn't he given enough to those around him? When will someone help him achieve happiness instead of draining it right out of him? The rain drops kept on singing their sad melody, remaining him that the nation on top of him could fall in a deeper depression, one hundred times more dangerous than now, the first thunders for the storm joined in the symphony. Aleksander closed his eyes again, he didn't wanted to see, to feel regret, to feel compassion towards his former captor, he didn't wanted to know of the sorrows of those lonely eyes, carefully guarded by a tick mask of happiness, a mask that was breaking up, piece by piece. Bulgaria was surprised when he felt his own tears; Aleksander opened his eyes yet again to stare tearfully at Sadiq.

"Why are you crying for, meleğim?"

"I'm scared Sadiq."

Turkey gave a crocked smile at that.

"So the answer is no?"

"No Sadiq, I know I will regret this later on, but the answer is yes. I will give you one chance, but that's that, screw up and you can kiss your vital regions goodbye."

Turkey's face emidiatly lit up and he hugged the other nation, promising to make him happy and love him forever. Aleksander giggled at the other's childish behavior, but it was better that damn depression so he just went with the flow and hugged back, it seemed that this will turn out to be quite the strange day, with the most unlikely person to spend it with.

Meleğim- my angel in Turkish

Okay, I know it is kind of sad but it will become happier later on! Also if there are any people from Turkey reading this could you guys give me some cultural and language tips?


End file.
